Carta para una madre
by AI tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu se encuentra en su habitación pensando en algun regalo para el dia de las madres pero no pensaba que con la ayuda de cierto chico podria volverse mas sincera tal y como querian sus sharas


**En primer lugar hola, lamento no haber publicado algo antes pero he estado muy escasa de tiempo ademas de inspiración, bueno este "poema"lo tenia escrito hace mucho y trate de arreglarlo para que se viera algo mejor ya los dejo leer tranquilos**

 **disclameir: Shugo Chara no me pertence, todos los derechos al duo PEACH-PIT.**

* * *

 **Amu POV**

-mmm se acerca el día de la madre y aun no sé qué puedo darle a mi mama-digo mientras suspiro- que me dirían las chicas si se encontraran todavía conmigo-pensaba nuestra pequeña Amu que de pequeña ya no tenía nada solamente el porte ya que a sus 16 años ya era toda una señorita.

-qué te parece si le escribes una carta-escucho decir a una voz detrás de mí.

-kyaaa ikuto- maldición porque tenía que aparecer justamente el- ¿Por qué no puedes aparecer como una persona normal?

-me gusta mucho mas haci además no deberías estar acostumbrada ya-dijo acercando su rostro al mío mientras yo me sonrojaba.

-en eso tienes razón-dije mientras suspiraba y volvía mi vista hacia mi escritorio.

-y bueno como también deberías estar acostumbrada a esto-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo-he venido a buscarte para que vallamos al parque, pero parece que estas ocupada ¿no es haci?

-aléjate de mí hentai-dije con la cara extremadamente roja mientras movía los brazos para intentar zafarme de su abrazo, la verdad es que me encanta cuando hace esto, pero aun haci no me acostumbro- además no puedo salir contigo estoy ocupada en estos momentos.

-pensando en un regalo para el día de la madre-decía con una sonrisa de lado.

-si algún problema con eso- le dije con mi actitud de siempre-te apuesto que tú y utau ya tienen su regalo echo.

-de echo si-dijo sentándose en mi cama con toda la libertad del mundo- vamos a hacer un mini concierto, pero si quieres hablo con utau y celebramos el concierto con la presencia de tu madre también que te parece, además nuestras madres se llevan muy bien podríamos hasta decir que se volvieron amigas como tú y utau-dijo mientras se paraba de mi cama para comenzar a caminar hacia el balcón.

-tratare de decirle, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no sepa que regalarle-dije mientras me levantaba de mi escritorio y caminaba hacia el balcón junto a ikuto.

-qué tal si le escribes una carta-dijo mirándome fijamente-ya que quizás así puedas ser un poco más sincera.

-mmmm creo que podría hacerlo-le respondí con una sonrisa recordando cuando las chicas me decían que tenía que ser más honesta con mis sentimientos.

-bueno entonces te dejo para que puedas escribirla tranquila y recuerda que volveré mas tarde para que salgamos-dijo mientras me robaba un beso muy cerca de mis labios para huir como el gato que era no cabe decir que me dejo con la cara hirviendo y mi corazón a mil por hora- maldito ikuto siempre hace lo mismo-dije mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio y sacaba las cosas necesarias para poder comenzar a escribir algo para mi madre, hasta que se me ocurría una idea que decía haci:

Llevo algún tiempo pensando y a la vez haciéndome una pregunta que quizás algunos también hayan pensado ¿el amor de madre es incondicional? Suele haber personas que piensan que como otras que no, yo estoy en el grupo que piensa que si ya que las madres son esas personas que nos llevan nueve meses en su interior y cuando naces puedes a llegar a ser el mejor regalo que pueden llegar a recibir en la vida.

Las madres nos cuidan, nos dan cariño, amor, nos regalonean y muchas otras cosas que solamente ellas nos pueden entregar y nosotros como les correspondemos a su cariño. Algunas veces mal como otras bien o más o menos dependiendo de cómo nos encontremos en ese momento, pero tenemos que tener una cosa en cuenta el amor de una madre es un tesoro invaluable que con los años va creciendo incluso quizás aun después de la muerte; pues cuando nosotros también tengamos hijos llegaremos seguramente a recibir todo el cariño que le damos y dimos a nuestras madres.

Por eso quiero decir:

Gracias por ayudarme a sobrevivir en este mundo, gracias por no permitir que me rompa en pedazos y si lo llegara hacer o ya lo hice estoy segura que te encargaras de encontrar todos os trozos para poder verme sonreír de nuevo, gracias por todo, MAMÁ TE QUIERO.

¿y ustedes a que grupo pertenecen?

-termine-dije mientras leía lo que acababa de escribir-espero que le guste-suelto en un suspiro mientras escucho como me llama mi hermanita Ami desde abajo.

Antes de pararme de mi escritorio guardo todo para que nadie vea mi carta y pienso que tipo de sobre podría comprar y solamente espero que le guste; ese es el último pensamiento que pasa por mi cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

* * *

 **bueno quizas la personalidad de amu me alla quedado rara pero espero que les guste .**

 **SALUDOS.**


End file.
